


One Particularly Hot Night

by Benfrosh



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Soulmates, exploring the limits of their connections, nighttime cuddling, so now it Is Not, this was going to be more pornographic but then i thought more about their canon ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: Lyria is frustrated with the oppressive heat and needs to find a way to cool off - Djeeta, however, was having no such problem. And that was the problem.





	One Particularly Hot Night

Lyria rolled around in bed before throwing off her sheets in frustration. They were passing through a hot patch of the skies, at Rackam's suggestion to shortcut their travel, and the oppressive heat made sleeping an exercise in futility. Lyria had been trying for some hours now to finally get comfortable, but now she was forced to admit defeat. She stared at the ceiling of her room, angry at the weather, the heat intensifying her aggravation.

Lyria took a deep breath. No point in getting mad at something she couldn't change. She got up from her bed and headed over to the corner of the room. Katalina had helpfully left a water bucket in case Lyria got dehydrated or overheated, for which Lyria silently gave Katalina thanks. She took a cloth hanging off the side and dipped it in the water. Wringing out the cloth to get rid of the excess water, she walked back over to her bed, sitting down with a plomp onto the soft mattress. She carefully folded the soaked cloth as she laid down, finally placing it on her forehead. The soft chill of the cloth finally brought the relief Lyria had been looking for. She let out a sigh as she felt the tension soak out of her head with the heat. Just as she was relaxing, however, she felt a jolt of shock jump through her. Not her shock - Djeeta's.

After spending time together - truly together, now - and becoming aware of each other's experiences, Lyria and Djeeta had learned how to tell each other's feelings apart. There was a bit more 'fuzziness' when it was a received emotion versus one she was experiencing herself - hard to notice if she didn't know what to look for, or if the emotion was overly powerful and drowned out the 'fuzz' around it. But this feeling of surprise was definitely Djeeta's. Lyria realized that Djeeta, the lucky girl, had probably already fallen asleep, and Lyria had gone and woken her up from her slumber with the sudden splash of cold. She felt terrible, and she hoped Djeeta realized that. She wondered what she could do to make it up to her. Her mind flailing desparately, she tried to think "I'm sorry" as hard as she could, in the hopes Djeeta could pick that up. Hearing exact thoughts had never worked before, but maybe this time- she then realized what would work, and started patting herself on the head comfortingly.

Soon, she felt Djeeta's happy calm return, and Lyria couldn't help but smile both at Djeeta's happiness and at her ingenuity. While they hadn't explored their connection that much (their mental connection at least, they had been exploring their emotional connections quite a bit), they had recently realized that even if they couldn't talk over the link, they could communicate physically with each other, through the feelings transmitted between them. So as silly as it felt to Lyria at first, craning her arm around to rub her hand through her own hair, gently reassuring herself, she knew that Djeeta could feel Lyria's kindness and be comforted by it, which made Lyria even happier in turn, both from Djeeta's happiness and her love for Djeeta - a self-perpetuating cycle of positive feelings. 

It was Lyria's turn to be surprised out of her happy reverie of comforting Djeeta when she felt a sudden kiss on the back of the hand she was using to pat herself. She giggled at Djeeta's playfulness, and decided to return the kiss. With some careful thought, she decided on the front of the same hand - a kiss through her right hand. She smiled as she felt Djeeta's smile. 

Before long, however, she felt more than Djeeta's smile - Djeeta's hand on her cheek, gently rubbing against her face, her other hand tracing along her side. Lyria couldn't help but laugh at first at imagining Djeeta rubbing her hands all over herself, but her laugh was replaced with a contented sigh as she enjoyed Djeeta's affection. She felt a kiss on the front of her hand, then on her arm, then on her hand again, then on her cheeks, and she realized Djeeta was doing her best to blow kisses through their connection. She returned the favor by licking the tips of her fingers and gently tracing behind her ears - Djeeta's weakest point, as she had learned, and Lyria's body shivering despite the heat confirmed it still worked through the connection. 

The play between the two of them continued, both Djeeta and Lyria finding more and more places to touch themselves to excite the other, before Lyria felt Djeeta's hand tracing downward from her hips to her- she blushed at the thought, and slapped her own hand instinctually. The feeling of Djeeta's hand pulled away, and Lyria immediately felt intense shame flood through her. She shouldn't have been so rash, she shouldn't have done that, she shouldn't have - then she realized that wasn't her guilt at pushing Djeeta away, those were Djeeta's feelings about trying to push farther. She immediately started to pat her own head again, rolling over to rest her head on her pillow for a better position, trying once more to calm Djeeta down. It was fine, it's okay, just not now, she tried to think as hard as possible. She was still young - she barely knew things about herself, let alone other people, and something like that... she wanted to be careful. To be really, truly mentally prepared before they did anything... really intimate... like that. She hoped Djeeta could feel that.

Djeeta's emotions calmed down, and returned to serenity. Lyria gave her hand one more kiss for reassurance. She considered getting up and going to talk to Djeeta, but decided against it. Djeeta understood her better than anyone else could. She was sure that Djeeta would understand. And she was sure Djeeta would agree if they talked about... experimenting more, maybe, sometime, she thought with a blush, as she rolled over and finally felt comfortable to sleep.


End file.
